Broken Hearted
by Dog-Demon-lvr23
Summary: The heart of a demon may be strong, but that of a hanyou can be broken easily. When Kagome's doubt gets in the way of her love, what could happen to our precious InuYasha? Can he be completely saved? plz no flames, first story...


He sat quietly, watching Kagome pace uneasily. 'She regrets it...' he thought. 'She's changed her mind. Feh. How could she love me? It was just out of lust. I'm impure, a half-breed. She can't love me.' He rubbed the mark on his shoulder, letting out an unheard whimper. 'No one can...'

"InuYasha?" he heard behind him, but he didn't move. "Inu..." Shippo said softly. Suddenly, he leapt forward, bounding by Kagome and into the surrounding trees. His chest hurt as his eyes burned with unshed tears. He swallowed the knot in his throat,forcing the tears back. 'She regrets it. She doesn't want me. No one does. Even if I were to become a full demon or... human...'

He growled, letting out an awful howl, heart wrenching. Everything around him seemed to freeze, nothing moving. Another howl followed, forced from his throat. Suddenly, something slammed across his chest, knocking him back.

Before he could even react, something was placed around his neck, and a shock of pain caused him to convulse. Darkness caved in on him and he was lost, falling into its depths.

Kagome stood, staring into the woods where InuYasha disappeared. "Where did _he _go?" she asked crossing her arms. Shippo looked up to her with an unbelieving look.

Suddenly, a howl echoed through the air, heart-breaking. Shippo's ears lowered and tears streamed down his face. He howled in response, receiving a short reply. Kagome looked down at him with worrisome eyes. "Shippo?"

"InuYasha..." he whimpered. "he's hurt..."

"But there's no demons around and he just left."

"No... he's not hurt. He's _hurt._" He placed a clawed hand over his heart. Kagome wasn't paying attention, just staring.

'Why did he run? He regrets... I knew it. There was no way he could love a weakling like me... He wants his precious Kikyo...' Tears brimmed her eyes and she ran to the well. Shippo went after her.

"Kagome, wait... What's wrong?" he called, but she never replied.

It seemed like hours before InuYasha stirred. His eyes were forced open finding himself in a dark room. He swallowed, finding it difficult with something tightly bound around his throat. A small whine escaped when he tried to move and a shock of pain rushed through him.

"Now, now, inu. There's no point in hurting yourself more," a voice said, "Your little mate doesn't want you after all. She ran her self back home days ago. Away from _you._"

InuYasha whimpered, eyes closing again. 'He's right... She never wanted me...'

"And now you're nothing but a dog. A slave that obeys everything he's told... A mutt that is bound. A beast that will never see his freedom again."

A strip of leather was brought down on his bare chest with a snap. Pain erupting from the impact. He nearly choked as the leather came down over and over. Taunting words echoed in his ears as he finally just gave up. His human self withdrawing deep into his mind.

"Already giving up? That's so unlike the _great _InuYasha. But you are a half-breed after all. A mistake. Rejected by mortals and ignored by demons..."

He jerked in pain as the beating persisted, but the collar around his neck stopped him from all movement.

"Sweety, what's wrong?" Kagome's mother asked through the door.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone," she cried.

"There is something wrong.You've been in there for days. Now let me in."

"No..."

"Kagome. Is it something with InuYasha again?"

"Yes," she nearly sobbed.

"Open the door and we'll talk." Reluctantly, Kagome slowly opened the door and allowed her mother in. She returned to her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Tell me what happened..."

There was a long pause before Kagome did anything. "H... he marked me..."

"He _what_?"

"He marked me... and then he ran off, leaving me..." she cried.

"That... How dare he?"

"That's not all of it," a small betrayed voice said from the door. Both women looked up and found the little kitsune standing there. Shippo stood there staring once again staring at her as if betrayed.

"Who's this, Kagome?"

"Shippo... What are you talking about? You were there when he ran off. He _left_ me..."

"But you were acting strange... For three days after _you marked each other_. You couldn't even tell when your own mate was worried..." He paused and looked at the ground. "I may be young... but I know... I know how my mother and father acted... They knew when something was wrong with the other... But _you_ ignored him..."

"I did not. All you demon's are alike..." she cried. "If he thought something was wrong why didn't he come to me?"

"Because!" he shouted, "you wouldn't let him. He tried, I watched him... he was breaking... And you just kept moving away."

"NO! He didn't even get close to me!"

Kagome's mother watched silently.

"He tried. _I_ could see how much it was hurting him. That howl you heard... Rejection... his _mate_ rejected him..."

"No..."

"Kagome... when did you talk to him last?" her mother asked.

"Over a week ago..."

"And you came back when, five days ago?"

"B... but..."

"Did you look at him after your... marking?"

"... N... Yes!"

"How did he look?"

"Snotty... like he was better than everyone else..."

"Liar!" Shippo said. "After their marking, his ears were lower than low...He was looking to the sky for answers _you _wouldn't give... He wouldn't look anyone in the eyes..."

"Not from where I was standing."

"Which was _where_? Obviously not by his side where you should have been. Even if you didn't say anything. You could have just been there..." The kitsune was near tears. "And now he's gone..."

"What?" Kagome's mother asked.

"He's gone..." Tears were streaming down his face. "The last time I saw him was when he first ran..." Slowly, she got up and walked over to him.

"Calm down," she whispered. "Kagome... I don't know what to say right now..." She picked Shippo up and carried him from the room, leaving a disbelieving Kagome.

InuYasha sat against the wall of his room. The cold stone against his bare back. Welts stinging badly on his chest, though he ignored the physical pain. His golden eyes, once molten and bright, were now dull and unseeing.

His body was so weak, that he didn't even have the strength to stand. Though he was forbid from moving unless his master allowed him such. The collar around his neck forced him to obey no matter what the circumstances.

He whimpered helplessly, feeling a sense of hopelessness. That feeling forcing his human side farther into his mind, away from the surface as he changed more. The silver tail becoming longer, body leaner, more muscular, purple lines forming.

Suddenly, the door came open with a thud, revealing the silohette of his master. He remained where he was, staring blankly. "Has the spirit left my little pet? Or is he hiding it?" The demon stepped closer and knelt infront of him. "Well, does his mate still haunt his mind?"

Before the mere mention of 'mate' would send him into a whimpering fit, or cause him to retaliate. This time, nothing. Not even the slightest of flinch. The demon began laughing.

"So she has left. And you're to be mine... I'll let you out if and only if... you kill that little kitsune that traveled with you. Don't make it too messy though. I just want him dead to prove your new loyalty that is for me. Bring some of his blood back as well."

InuYasha looked up at him and stared. The gold dull and dim as if there was no life left in the hanyou.

"Are you willing or is there more training to do?" He didn't move at all. Slowly, the demon unhooked the leash, pulling him up to his feet. "Drink this and some of your power will return, enough to kill the kitsune. But if you disobey me, the collar will take care of you."

A short nod was the only response as he drank what was given to him. He felt some of his strength return, but not enough to do any real fighting. He was led out of his room and outside.

"Now go, my pet. And bring me a kitsune pelt."

InuYasha bound through the trees cathing the scent of the small kitsune. The path the little one had taken led to the Bone Eater's Well. His mind registered nothing as he leapt into the well and appeared in the future. He sniffed the air searching for the certain scent and followed it to the familiar house.

Still nothing registered in his mind. His only thought was to obey his master. The demon that controlled the pain he felt. He bound into the house, growling as he came face to face with the little kitsune.

Shippo gasped. "InuYasha!" he cried about to hug the hanyou's neck. He froze when he took in his appearance. His body was beaten and still bloody, dirt covering once tan skin, now pale. His eyes were dull, nothing in their depths.

He took a fearful step back as InuYasha's growl deepened. "Inu..." The hanyou shifted, the tags on the collar jingling slightly. "Kagome!" he cried, dashing up the stairs, InuYasha right behind him. When her door came open, she gasped, pulling Shippo in and slammed the door.

He rammed head first into the door with a small yelp as he collapsed to the floor. He whimpered, then stood, once again growling. He ran a clawed hand over the wood, leaving four long gashes. He closed his eyes and stepped away from the door.

On the other side of the door, he heard Kagome crying and Shippo's whimpering. He shook his head, as if trying to come out of a daze, but it never cleared as he roared with pain. He fell back, the stairs right behind him. He rolled down the stairs, bones cracking under further assault until he hit the bottom step.

Again the collar sent a shock through him, causing him to roar. Suddenly, Kagome's mother appeared in the door way with a gasp.

"InuYasha,"she said stepping toward him. Before she could do anything. Kagome was at the top of the stairs yelling at her. The girl threw something down the stairs at him, barely hitting his side. He bit back a whimper, but it escaped anyway, loud and pained.

The collar around his neck sent another shock of pain through him and he literally began crying, digging helplessly at the collar. Everyone froze as he laid there, squirming from pain. Slowly, Kagome's mother moved closer as Shippo bound down the stairs. She knelt beside him as Kagome protested loudly.

InuYasha gave another cry, claws digging into his own throat. "Hey now..." Mama said softly. "Let go. You're hurting yourself." She took his wrists gently and gave a small tug. "Just relax. You need to calm down."

"Mama! What are you doing? He tried to kill us?"

"Hush. Now is not the time." Shippo whimpered softly, instinctively licking at InuYasha's bruised face. "Go find your Grandpa, I need him in here."

Reluctantly, Kagome came down the stairs and walked around them, ignoring the whimpering hanyou. "Shippo, is there anyone in your time that can help?"

"Yea, b... but... Inu..."

"Please, I need whatever help I can get. If there is anyone..."

"I'll go..." he said, bounding back to the well.

Mama stayed right where she was, keeping a semi-tight hold on his wrists, keeping him from digging his claws deeper. "Come on, little Inu..." she whispered. "What happened to you?" He gave a small whine when Kagome came through the door, Grandpa and Sota right behind her. "Sota, go to your room and stay there."

"But... Mama..."

"Don't argue, go," she said sternly, causing InuYasha to whimper helplessly. Quickly, Sota went up to his room, leaving the three with a whimpering hanyou. "Grandpa, I need you to tell me what this collar is..."

He looked over it as she gave another little tug on the hanyou's wrists. "Come on, Inu. Take my hands," she whispered. Slowly, he complied as Grandpa looked over the collar.

"I can't say specifially what it is. But these tags, they seem to lock the collar in place."

"I can tell you more," a voice said from the floor. "It's a binding collar. Whoever placed this on M'Lord's throat had been controlling him."

Shippo came running up, out of breath. "Who's this?" Grandpa asked.

"I am Myoga, the flea demon."

"Just tell us how to get the collar off of him," Mama said.

Carefully, Myoga looked over the tags closely and sighed. "The tags aren't locking the collar in place, they are merely causing M'Lord great pain. Shippo, could you take hold of this tag?"

Reluctantly, the Kitsune did so looking warily from Myoga to InuYasha. "W... what do I do?"

"Pull on it. It should come loose." Shippo nodded and the tag broke loose from the collar and InuYasha almost immediately relaxed. "Now the others." Again he did so and they came loose as well. "Take off the collar." He did, revealing raw skin and torn flesh.

"Grandpa, go get some towels and water," Mama said softly. "Inu, does it feel any better?"

He whimpered softly seeming to not be in too much pain.

"I think his leg is broken as is his arm," Myoga said hopping from one place to another.

"Can I have my hands? I just want to see where you're hurt at so I can help." Slowly, his hands slid from hers and she began looking over exposed flesh first.

Hours passed, leaving InuYasha in a state of unconsciousness. They had managed to get him to the couch and his wounds cared for as best as they could.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take him somewhere for help?" Mama asked Myoga softly as she dabbed a damp rag over the hanyou's forehead.

"The bones are set and you bandaged well. He should come out of this with little problem," he replied just as softly.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask about this... What happened between my daughter and InuYasha?"

"They confessed their love for one another, and they proceded to mark each other..."

"Mark?"

"It is merely the scenting and biting of a possible mate. After they did this, Lady Kagome began acting strange. Not allowing M'Lord near her and soon enough ignoring him completely," he paused and looked up at the woman. "To a youkai, doing this shows rejection, one not wanting to be with the other. And InuYasha, being part of such, felt this and reacted in the only way he knew how. Mourn..."

"So, he was merely acting as any youkai would?"

"Yes. And ran to find a place to mourn. I do not know the reasons for her behavior, but it has hurt M'Lord more than any physical wound. And I have no knowledge of what happened afterward."

"This is worse than I thought... All she told me was that he left her..."

"It was more like Lady Kagome was having doubts on the decision she had made."

"What will happen now?"

"It seems that his human conscience has hidden itself. I'm not entirely sure as to what will occur, but he may react like any other demon would when rejected. Try to win her back or self mutilation."

"You mean he'd really..."

"He would see himself unworthy. An abomination in his own eyes. Which becomes worse considering that he believes himself as a mistake to start with."

"You mean being a hanyou?"

"Yes."

"I need to talk to her..."

"I do not think that is necessary," he whispered. "She is coming to terms, I believe."

"How do you know this?"

"She's watching from the doorway," Myoga said with a small smirk. InuYasha groaned, body shuddering.

"I guess we could go make some dinner, if you'd like to stay..."

"As long as M'Lord is in need, I will stay and I thank you for your offer."

She got up and walked to the kitchen, Myoga on her shoulder. She passed Kagome silently, not even sparing a glance.

Kagome watched InuYasha from the doorway, afraid to get too close to him. Despite her hesitance, Shippo bound into the room and climbed carefully onto the hanyou's stomach, avoiding the bandages around his chest. The Kitsune seemed to be guarding him, watching her closely.

She knew that he looked up to InuYasha, but not this much. They had always fought and argued. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. From the couch she heard a weak cough and a low groan. He was waking up... Before he could see her, she turned and headed to her room. There was school tomorrow...

Shippo waited quietly, as he watched InuYasha slowly wake. Golden eyes opened, but not with their usual sparkle. They were dead, dull. The little Kitsune sighed. "Inu..." he said softly. The eyes focused on him, but there was nothing. "Tell me what's wrong... I n... need to know..."

InuYasha gave a small growled noise, changing in tone and volume. He tried to move, but stopped when Shippo placed a hand on his stomach.

"You need to rest. You'll be of no good otherwise." The hanyou gave a small whine, sniffing the air. "I know. You can smell her."

InuYasha again tried to get up, but was stopped again as pain rippled through him. He coughed and shuddered.

"Are you thirsty?" Shippo asked softly. He received only a small nod in response. "I'll be right back." He ran into the kitchen , returning a few minutes later with a glass of water. He came back, finding him sitting up and craddling his left arm protectively.

Shippo jumped onto the couch beside him and handed him the glass. Carefully, InuYasha began drinking, some water streaming from the corner of his mouth. He was left panting, and seemed to be having trouble sitting up.

"Lay back down and rest."

Silently, he obeyed, but the panting persisted as his body trembled slightly. The bandages around his chest were already stained with fresh blood.

"Myoga..." Shippo called, running to the door of the kitchen. "He's bleeding again..."

Kagome came down the stairs around two in the morning, finding the lights in the living room still on. She crept around the corner and peeked inside, finding Shippo sitting on the arm of the couch, a panting InuYasha laying there. His body was trembling as only a little sweat streamed down his face.

Shippo quietly sat there laying a damp rag over the hanyou's forehead and eyes. At first, she hadn't noticed his flushed skin or that his hands would clench then unclench in a strange rhythm. When she did notice, worry began to eat away at her. Silently, she made her way back upstairs away from him.

InuYasha stirred, eyes coming open slowly. Everything was blurred, and he couldn't focus on anything. He felt cold and his body throbbed. His body trembled as he laid there, trying to focus. "Inu?" he heard beside him. He turned and met the eyes of a concerned mother.

"M... Mother?" he murmured softly. His panted breathing increased as his temperature spiked.

"No, but I'm taking care of you right now. So just lay still."

Something cool and damp was placed on his forehead causing him to shudder. Golden eyes drifted closed a gentle hand ran through his hair.

"Go back to sleep. You need to rest a while longer."

Mama knelt by the couch and watched as the hanyou's panting became worse and his trembling incease in intensity. He had already passed out again, right after calling her 'Mother.' She sighed feeling his fever plagued skin.

The sight of him was heartbreaking. Not knowing what had occurred to have put him in such a condition. Carefully, she cut away the bandages on his chest revealing the infected wounds. Each looking like a bleeding welt from a whip.

Shippo sat on the arm of the couch by InuYasha's head. Watching the hanyou suffer. He gave a small whimper as Myoga sat on his shoulder.

"Shippo, could you go get another bowl of water and rag?" Mama asked softly. The little kitsune nodded and jumped down. From where she sat, the wounds looked horrible. They were red and seemed to be tender to the touch, red streaks were extending from the areas and there was a small amount of pus escaping the wounds.

She sighed. If only Kagome could get over her confusion and help. That's who he really needed right then. When Shippo returned, she took the rag and cleaned the wounds again and gently rubbed some oinment on them. InuYasha whimpered, shifting.

"Later today, I need to get him some clothes. He can't stay in these," she said calmly. She looked at the clock and found it almost time for Kagome to get up and get ready for school.

Kagome came down stairs, ready for school, though her homework was left unfinished. Silently, she walked into the livingroom and found Mama sitting beside the couch wiping the sweat from InuYasha's face. He seemed to be in pain as he laid there panting. Why was he panting so much...?

Something seemed to break her heart as she watched. Finally, she stepped closer. "Mama..." she whispered softly.

"Kagome..."

"I... is he alright...?"

She sighed and shook her head. "It's not good right now."

"What's wrong?"

"He's sick," she stated softly, wiping at InuYasha's face. "There's an infection in a few of his wounds."

"Is there anything I can get after school?"

"Some antibiotic would be good. And some more bandages."

"Alright." Carefully, she knelt by InuYasha's head and carefully stroked his hair. "Inu..." she whispered. He groaned and shifted, shuddering. "Sh. Calm down." She looked over him and spotted more than just the wounds. His red hakama was torn and damp from sweat as a tail laid over the edge of the couch. "I'm so sorry..."

Shippo came back through the well after informing Kaede of Inuyasha's condition. He went into the living room and found the hanyou still asleep. This time he was dressed in a pair of dark blue sweatpants. Mama was nowhere to be found, so he was alone.

He climbed onto the arm of the couch and watched over him. InuYasha didn't seem to be panting as hard, but his skin was still flushed heavily.

Kagome walked into class, head held low. Her friends were gathered around her, talking and gossiping. "Hey, I saw Hojo outside eying you, Kagome..."

"Yeah, he really likes you, why don't you try another date with him."

"I really don't want to right now," Kagome said.

"Is it that snotty boyfriend of yours? I mean seriously, he's not treating you like Hojo would."

Her head shot up as she glared at her friends. "Don't you EVER talk about InuYasha like that. Right now he's so sick he could die and you're talking about him like he's trash. YOU don't know a damn thing about him. So keep your mouths shut." She huffed and walked out of the room, near tears. She ran from the school not ready to face the onslaught of questions.

Kagome walked to the pharmacy and politely asked the clerk for some antibiotic, which was quickly found. She bought some more bandages along with the antibiotic and rushed home. When she walked through the door, she removed her shoes and went into the living room where Mama sat.

"Kagome, what are you doing home?"

"I... I couldn't stay... I brought the things you asked for... I just wanted to be near him..." she said kneeling next to the hanyou. "He needs me..."

"Alright. Just stay quiet, he still needs his rest."

Kagome sighed and ran a hand over his arm and glanced over at the calander. She froze. "Myoga..." she called. He came bounding up and stood by the sleeping Shippo.

"Yes, M'Lady..."

"Tonight's the New Moon..."

"Yes, it is. A time of great weakness for M'Lord."

"That means he could get worse..."

There was a small silence with only InuYasha's uneven breathing could be heard.

"We will have to just take care. We can get him through this..."

"What's wrong with the New Moon?" Mama asked.

"It is his one moment of weakness. Where he turns human for a time," Myoga said calmly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll get him through this..."

Kagome sat silent, stroking InuYasha's hair from his damp face. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "It's going to be alright," she whispered. "You'll make it..."

"K... Kag..." a weak voice whispered.

"Sh... I'm right here. Go back to sleep."

"I... I'm... sorry..."

"There's nothing you should be sorry for. I should be the sorry." He gave a weak smile and shook his head. He shuddered and gave a small whimper. "I know it hurts... Just go back to sleep..."

Mama came up behind her with a cup of water and a couple of the anti-biotic pills. "Have him take these..."

"Inu... will you take these? They should help a bit." Slowly, Kagome placed the pills in his mouth and tipped the cup so he could drink some of the water. After a few minutes, he was asleep again, holding her hand tightly. She rubbed his ears gently, one of them being scarred, as she hummed softly.

The hours passed and Kagome never left his side. The sun was setting faster than she remembered.


End file.
